Dark World
by DustR25
Summary: Taking Place 11 years after "War on The Race Track" how will everyone fare with Vanellope reveals that she never turned good?
1. Darkness Rising

**Dark World**

_Hello again_

_Welcome to the sequel to 'War On The Race Track'_

_Taking place 11 years after the events of the previous story_

_(All the OC children are 10 years of age except for hope and faith who are 8)_

_Quick DISCLAMIERS_

_Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutter belong to Agent BM_

_Herschel and Ella Nougatson belong to Captain Alaska_

_Sebastian Buttercream and Kit Smoreline belong to Mangle 6_

_Copy Vanellope belongs to SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness_

_All other OCs mentioned belong to me!_

_No one owns anything else!_

_Now_

_Having nullified Akio and Lodhi's abilities to read the thoughts of everyone _

_Vanellope formulated a plan_

_Had Copy Vanellope upgraded_

_Sharpened her own fighting skills and abilities_

_And even molded her children Lucy and Kevin into her 'perfect' image_

_Now_

_After 11 years _

_She is now ready_

_To strike_

**Ch.1 Darkness Rising**

(An average sugar rush day)

The adults would be racing as usual as the children would finish school

Norville would open his locker something feeling off

"Somesing vrong brozer?" His brother Lodhi Jr would ask

"Somesing…doesn't feel right…everytime Lucy or Kevin are around…somesing feels…off…very off…"

"Do you know vot?"

"No…but it vorries me…"

Behind them the twins would close their lockers and rush to the castle

They knew they had to return home quickly

For they knew was going to take place very soon

Their mother was going to perfect the game

And deal with those who'd attempt overthrow them

"Your plans finalized Kevin?" Lucy would ask

"All ready…only thing that remains uncertain is your execution of them…" Kevin would reply as he'd hand her a paper

"I'll do this easily…"

"Just don't go for Jr…" Kevin would state

"Why?" Lucy would ask

"He's my friend…let me deal with him…"

"I'll leave him…but if we cross paths…I promise nothing…"

"Ok…"

The 2 would enter the castle

Their parents would join them soon afterward

Vanellope would enter her throne room

Only a few torches would light the room

She'd sit on her throne

The only visible part of her would be her hands

Lucy, Kevin, Rancis and Copy Vanellope would enter and kneel before her

Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Snowanna, Nougetsia, Citrusella and Candlehead would join them

Vanellope would take a deep breath

"11 years ago today…Torvald and her allies ruined my perfect world…turned it into their version of a normal 'perfect' world…however…I use this day as a lesson…a lesson to never underestimate an opponent…a lesson to never let my guard down until victory has been achieved…and most importantly…make sure my followers are ready for the tasks ahead…"

"We are…" All before her would state in unison

"Good…tomorrow morning…we will begin…don't do a thing until I have personally dealt with Lodhi Sr…"

"We will not fail you…my Queen…" Copy would state

"You all know your objectives and targets…you may go now…and let them enjoy their final night…"

Everyone would nod and leave

She'd tap her fingers

"You had me in check Torvald…but now…since you gave me a chance…I'll make sure I put you in checkmate…"

The twins would walk to their rooms their father following close behind

"You sure your ready?"

"Yes father…" They'd reply in unison

"Your mother has put a lot of faith in you…her entire plan depends on you succeeding…"

"Don't worry father…" Kevin would start

"…We intend to succeed…" Lucy would finish

Rancis would smile

"Then I suggest you get a goodnight's rest…"

The twins would nod and enter their rooms

(The next morning)

Torvald would walk into the kitchen of Lodhi's Chalet

She'd see Lodhi and Akio looking at a tablet

"Something wrong?" She'd ask

"My power…has been weakened…and I don't know why…" Akio would state

"A quick reset of our code boxes should fix ze problem…" Lodhi Sr would explain

"Ok…" Torvald would grab a box of apple juice

Lodhi would click a button

Suddenly he'd drop his tablet

Lodhi and Akio would stare at one another with horrified expressions on their faces

"W-what's wrong?" Torvald would nervously ask

Lodhi would quickly pick his tablet back up and quickly swipe the screen as Akio would take a step back

"Something…is horribly wrong…" Akio would state

"What is?" Torvald would ask

"That darkness I felt before that bomb nullified my powers…it's back…as if…it never left…"

"But that's impossible…the bomb worked!"

"…No it didn't…" Lodhi would respond

Akio and Torvald would look at him

"V-vanellope…altered the code in such a way the bomb had no affect…but nullified the power of Akio and myself…"

"S-s-so your telling me…she's still the monster she was…"

Phipps would come rushing through the door

"Guys! Look!"

He'd throw a recorder to Lodhi

He'd hook it into his computer

All 4 would see what had transpired earlier in the throne room

"This isn't good! We need to get everyone out!"

Lodhi would stare blankly ahead of him

"She vonted to meet me…alone in ze forest…"

"You can't go!" Torvald would tell him

Lodhi would take a deep breath before putting his tablet on the table

"If I'm not back in 10 minutes…get everyone you can down into ze hallway zat used to be ze simulator…Gloyd made a new tunnel zere…he vas convinced Vanellope hadn't turned good…"

"Where are you going?" Phipps would ask

Lodhi would put his twin swords in sheaths on his back. "Finish somesing I should've finished 11 years ago…"

He'd walk out the door as Torvald would look at Akio and Phipps

"Get home…your children on in danger…"

Both boys would nod and rush out

Torvald would quickly send text messages to everyone

Unknown to her

Norville was on the other side of the kitchen wall

And heard every word

He'd slowly walk back up to the second floor of the Chalet

He'd look into Jr and Christie's rooms

Both would be sleeping pleasantly

He'd close his eyes

His father had told them of what had happened

Every last detail

He'd take out his phone and send a signal to the other children with powers

Since the moment they heard the story of how cruel Vanellope used to be

They had made a plan to stop it from happening again

He'd bring the phone to his face

"Zey'll be coming to my hallvay…ensure Lucy and Kevin don't hinder zat..."

He'd put his phone away as Torvald would suddenly put her hands on his shoulders

"You heard all that? Didn't you?"

"Yea…"

She'd kneel infront of him

"Don't worry…we'll find a way to make this right…but no matter what…-she'd rub the side of his skeletal face-…I'm proud of you Norville…and no matter what happens to me…I'll always be with you…"

Norville would smile slightly

(Meanwhile)

Lodhi would walk to a small bridge over a river

The exact place Vanellope told him to meet her at

"Hey Sr…"

He'd turn around and Vanellope would be there

Holding something behind her back

"I see you decided to come armed…" She'd state

"Don't play games…I know everysing now…I know how you pretended all zis time…zat you altered my code to make sure I never figured it out…I know vy you vonted me here…to end ze fight Copy couldn't finish…"

Vanellope would grin as her coloring would turn to a darker shade

"You finally figured it out…" She'd reveal what was behind her back

Her sharpened jaw breaker sword

Lodhi would unsheathe his 2 swords

"ZIS ENDS NOW!" He'd point one of his swords at her

Vanellope would swing her sword through the air

"INDEED!"

She'd charge at him

(Back at the Chalet)

Jr and Christie would wake and be informed of what was happening

Jr would take a moment to take everything in

Christie would rush out in the direction her father went

"I'm not letting him fight alone!" Fire and Ice would swarm around her as she'd sprint through the trees

(Elsewhere)

Gloyd and Taffyta would be packing a few things when Floyd and Nya would come down stairs

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" Nya would ask

"Nothing sweethearts…go get dressed…quickly…" Taffyta would state

Both children would do as told as Gloyd would shake his head

"I knew it…I fucking knew…hell I even called it…"

"Enough Gloyd…"

They'd load their things on a car as Floyd and Nya would jump in

Gloyd would get it when Taffyta would suddenly be lifted off the ground

She'd grab her throat choking

"Mommy!" Nya would shout

She'd suddenly get pulled towards the trees where the 3 would see Lucy

"Hey there…"

"….Gloyd…Go…" Taffyta would weakly state

Gloyd would dash off in his kart

"Fuck!" He'd shout

Lucy would slam Taffyta against a tree then slam her on the ground

She'd then jump ontop of her and put a capsule in her mouth

"Swallow this or I'll make you watch your children be beheaded…"

Taffyta would comply as Lucy would grin

"That was a miniature Thermal Imploder…enjoy your last breath…"

Lucy would back away as Taffyta would panic

"N-n-no! Please!"

"…Goodbye…" Lucy would respond

The bomb would go off inside Taffyta sending blood and guts everywhere

(Not to far away)

Swizzle would keep watch as Minty would wake Charles and Nikki and get them ready

They'd rush downstairs when they'd hear a window shatter upstairs

"Oh Swizzle…" They'd hear Rancis voice

Swizzle would look at his family

"Go…I'll take care of this…"

Minty would tearfully rush her children towards Lodhi's Chalet

Swizzle would grab his loaded revolver from the top shelf of a cabinet

"I knew this day would come…" He'd tell himself as he'd slowly walk up the stairs

He'd see Rancis

Both men would glare at the other

Both aiming their revolvers at one another

"We both know you won't take the first shot…" Rancis would state

"Why is that?"

"Your soft…"

"Not anymore…" Swizzle would fire a shot

It'd go through Rancis

Swizzle would realize it's a hologram just as he'd feel a barrel of a gun touch the back of his head

"Not just soft…but didn't even pick the right target…"

-BOOM-

Swizzle's corpses would hit the floor in a heap

(Meanwhile)

Crumbelina would be getting dressed as Candlehead would enter the room looking at the floor

"Hey Candles…"

"Hey…"

"Something wrong?"

Candlehead wouldn't respond as she'd aim a revolver at her still looking at the floor

"W-w-w-what are you doing?!"

Tears would pour out of Candlehead's eyes as she'd unload all 6 shots and hear Crumbelina's body hit the floor hard

She'd cry. "Stop controlling me!"

She'd hear Vanellope's voice in her head

"Never…"

(Back in the forest)

Vanellope would knock one of Lodhi's swords away before kicking him in the stomach sending him sliding back a few feet

"You've been practicing…" Lodhi would comment

"Thanks for noticing…"

Lodhi would charge at her when she'd suddenly reveal a remote and press on a button

He'd stop just as a large pit without a visible bottom would appear right infront of his feet

"Nice try…" He'd state

"Still distracted you…"

"From vot?"

"This!" Kevin would glitch behind him and kick him

Lodhi would fall into the pit his screams slowly fading into dead silence

Vanellope would grin looking at her son

"Good job Kevin…proceed with your other tasks…"

He'd nod

They'd both glitch away

(Not to far away)

Chrisite would run through the forest when Lucy would ambush her

She'd fall to the ground as Lucy would pull out a strange looking hand held device

"Stay still Christie…this will only take a second…than you will be my loyal servant…"

"NEVER!" Christie would freeze the device a send a kunai flying towards Lucy who'D glitch out of harm's way

"Very well…" Another large pit would appear infront of them

Lucy would lift Christie in the air

"DOWN YOU GO!" She'd send her flying down the pit

She'd grin at the piercing shrieks of Chrisite

She'd glitch away

Unbeknownst to her

A certain skeletal boy had just watched what she had done, aswell as what her brother and mother have done

(With Phipps)

He'd enter his home to find Vick already gone

"Vick? You here my boy?"

Snowanna would suddenly appear before him

"Just me…"

Phipps would see his Nunchuks missing

Snowanna would take a dagger out of her jacket

She'd go to stab Phipps

He'd grab her wrists pushing the dagger away

"Once your gone I'll make sure our son joins the right side…" Snowanna would state

"It doesn't have to end this way!" Phipps would shout as he'd push her away and grab a butcher knife off the counter

Snowanna would get to her feet

"Yes it does…"

She'd throw her dagger

It would go right in the middle of Phipps rib cage

He'd fall to his knees dropping his knife

Snowanna would pick it up

"…Rest now…my darling…" She'd stab him in the back and would watch him collapse to the ground

(Across the street)

Akio would find his daughters missing

He'd grab his staff just as Citrusella would lung at him with a knife

He'd knock her back

"Your dead to me!" Citrusella would shout

She'd go to stab him again just for Akio to hit her several times with his staff

"It doesn't have to end this way my love…" Akio would state

"Queen's orders…you die…"

She'd go to stab him one final time

He'd hit her with his staff hard enough to knock her unconscious

He'd sigh as he'd quickly leave

(Not to far away)

Marcy would be in the shower when Nougetsia would join her

"Hey Nouget…" Marcy would kiss her

Nougetsia would put one arm around Marcy. "Hey Mars…" She'd kiss her full on the lips

Suddenly Nougetsia would plunge a butcher knife into Marcy

She'd continue kissing her as blood would come out of Marcy's mouth as Nougetsia would twist and jerk the knife violently

Nougetsia would pull the knife out of Marcy and would finally end the kiss

Her eyes would fill with tears

"I love you…"

Marcy would fall flat on the shower floor

Nougetsia would break down

(Meanwhile)

Kit would help Annie and Sebastian get their children ready as they'd hear Adorabeezle and Jubileena downstairs

Annie would instruct the 2 to get Hope and Faith to Lodhi's Chalet

She'd go downstairs

Adorabeezle would crack her knuckles

"Round 2?" She'd ask

"With pleasure…" Annie would respond

They'd fight as Kit ad Sebastian would get out through a window

They'd pass by the front of the house to see Annie pinning Adorabeezle to the wall one hand holding Adorabeezle by the throat

"Girl can fight…" Kit would state

"Yea…" Sebastian would respond as Jubileena would grab Annie from behind only for Annie to throw her down to the ground then smashing her head against Adorabeezle's knocking the 2 out cold

She'd leave her home and join the 2

"Common…let's go…"

(At the chalet)

Herschel and Sticky would come in with Ella

"We came the second you texted us sis…" Sticky would tell Torvald

In the kitchen Jr would try wrapping his head around everything as Kevin would text him

"Meet at the clearing we always play in…"

Jr would be skeptic but would get up

"Don't…" Norville would pull on his shoulder

"I'll be back in a minute…I need to see what he wants…" Jr would suddenly teleport

Norville would sigh as Gloyd and Minty would arrive with their children following closely by Akio, then finally by Kit, Sebastian, Annie, Hope and Faith

"So the powered children are buying us time?" Herschel would ask

"Yes…" Torvald would reply

"How are they going to escape?" Herschel would ask

"We can deal with that later…follow me…" Gloyd would state and would lead every down the hallway that would still look exactly like 'Judgement Hall' from Undertale

"So Gloyd…how long have you spent on this?" Minty would ask

"For the passed 11 years…I knew something didn't feel right…"

He'd get to the end of the hallway

A scanner would appear and scan his eyes and hand

It'd open a concealed door

He would lead everyone in

Torvald would stand on the other side

"Common Torvald…" Sticky would state

A tear would fall down Torvald's face. "I'm sorry…listen to Gloyd…he's planned this with Lodhi Sr for years…"

She'd destroy the scanner causing the door to close and put emergency locks on

"TORVALD!" Sticky and Minty would scream in unison as Annie and Herschel would pull them from the door

Gloyd would light a torch

"Follow me…it's a long trip…" He'd walk down the hallway

The children would follow him

As would the adults

(Meanwhile)

Carl, Vick, Linder, Linke, Mercurio, Sophie and Olivia would be guarding outside the chalet

They'd see Copy Vanellope appear in the street ahead of them

"Leave…" Vick would spark lightning in his hands

"Aw children…I'm just your normal teacher…"

"Last warning…" Carl would take a step towards her Shield raised high

"Sigh…guess I must teach you naughty children a lesson…"

Her eyes would turn crimson red

"Your move children…" She'd state in a dark sinister tone

The children would charge her

(Meanwhile)

Jr would arrive at the clearing

"Kevin?" He'd call out

Lucy would suddenly appear holding her lightsaber

Her mother's wicked grin plastered on her face

Jr would turn into his skeletal form

"I suppose zis vas a trick?" He'd ask as his eye sockets would be hollow

"This ends here Jr…" Lucy would state

Jr would take what would look like the hilt of a sword out of his jacket as a red glowing eye would appear in his right eye socket

"What's that?" Lucy would ask

"One of my fazer's most amazing inventions…"

He'd click on a button on the hilt and hundreds of pixels would come out of the hilt to form a long sharp blade

"I'll…make this quick…"

Lucy would lunge and swipe at him

Surprisingly Jr's sword would not only block the lightsaber

It'd be resistant aswell

"Finally…a challenge worthy of my time…" She'd take her blaster out of her purse and would discard it to the side

She'd fire a few shots only for Jr to teleport away from them

"Common…fight me!"

"Viz pleasure…"

Jr would teleport in beside her and would cut her blaster in 2 before teleporting away

"How?!" Lucy would shout

Jr would look at his sword. "…a special feature…my sword can heat up to ze point my sword can cut zings just like your lightsaber can…"

Lucy would throw the handle of her blaster away

"Fine then…swords only…"

She'd lunge and swing at him

Jr would block her attack and the 2 would lock weapons

They'd stare eachother down

Lucy would push him against a tree and force choke him

Kevin would suddenly appear to the side and would watch shocked

Jr would raise his right hand and snap his fingers

And a large Gaster Blaster would appear above him and fire at Lucy

It'd hit her and send her flying back

A few sharp red glowing bones would appear beside Jr

He'd point at Lucy and the bones would hit her pinning her to the ground

He'd walk over to her and put his sword to her throat

"It's over…" He'd state

"Jr!" Kevin would shout

Lucy would look fearfully at Jr who'd turn around to look at Kevin

"Mine telling me vot's going on?!" He'd be angered. "Vy are you destroying my family?!"

Kevin would take a deep breath and would attempt to start explaining as Lucy would use the force to pull her purse to her hand

The bones pinning her would disappear as Jr full attention would be on the excuse Kevin was attempting to tell

Jr would revert to human form but Kevin would be able to tell he was still enraged

Lucy would reach into her purse

"So you see Jr…My mother is just perfecting the world…but she knows your family would see it as oppressive…so she's taking necessary measures to ensure they don't stop her…I called you here…because I don't want to see you hurt…I know you can join our side willingly…I know you can see the great things we could do together…" Kevin would stick his hand out towards Jr

Jr would hesitate but would begin to reach for his hand

Kevin would smile

Suddenly 5 large spikes would pierce his chest and rip his lungs out

Jr would collapse to the ground as Lucy would be holding an invention she had made

Kevin would look at her enraged. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! I HAD HIM IN THE PALM OF MY HAND! HE WAS JOINING VOLUNTARILY!"

"So? He was going to kill me…he was too dangerous to be kept alive…"

Kevin would shove her to the ground and storm off to the castle

Lucy would pack up her stuff and would walk away

She'd be about 15 feet away when she'd turn around and see Norville standing beside Jr's body

She'd hide behind a tree and would spy on him

She'd see tears pouring out of his empty eye sockets

He'd fall to his knees and would cradle his body

And he do one thing she had never seen before

He'd cry

Cradling his dead brother in his arms

Blood would soak his clothing

Lucy would grin glad knowing she's inflicting such pain on the person she despised with a passion

Suddenly the wind would blow hard through the forest

And she'd see both his eyes glow yellow

She'd leave the area

Knowing it was time to go

(At the Chalet)

Jorge, Berger, Heniz and Zu would activate an emergency protocol

They'd seal off the entire Lab with them inside

The only thing accessible from the staircase would be the hallway

Torvald would look outside to see Copy Vanellope not only withstanding the assault from the powered children

But she'd be landing some hits aswell

Lucy would suddenly appear behind them holding the strange device she had attempted to use on Christie

"Copy…engage order 34…"

"Affirmative…" Copy Vanellope would respond as her hands would disappear into her wrist and would be replaced by electric batons

She'd hit each child once knocking them to the ground

Lucy would focus hard

And force choke all of them at once

They'd look at her fearfully

She'd grin

"You have 2 options…surrender to me…or I choke you all to death…"

She'd grin more when the children would reply by putting their hands above their hands and behind them

She'd drop them

"Copy…engage order 36…"

"Affirmative…" Copy's batons would be swaped out for a ice projector and she'd freeze each child's legs in place to avoid them from running

The children would look up at Lucy

"Yu may all have powers…but I am still stronger…now…you will be my faithful servants…"

She'd activate her device that would shoot a large black beam at the group

Torvald would watch in horror as each child would turn a darker shade of their normal color

Lucy would turn of the machine as Copy would break the ice

Lucy would look at them

"Kneel before your princess…"

Each child would kneel bowing their heads down at the same time

Lucy would smile and lead them towards the door

Torvald would backaway only to run into Vanellope

"Checkmate my friend…"

She'd knock her to her knees

"As a sign of upmost respect…I let you enjoy 11 years…I hope you like my gift…"

"I-I-I did…"

"Good…but now…your time ends…"

Torvald would close her eyes as Lucy would walk in with her corrupted minions

They'd watch as Vanellope's sword would go right through Torvald's chest

However Torvald would close her eyes and put her hands together

Suddenly a yellow heart would leave her chest and fly out of the house

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Vanellope would ask

A small grin would appear on Torvald's face

"…My…final…trick…" She'd suddenly fade into nothing

Lucy and her minions would be stunned

Vanellope would scoff. "Don't worry…she's trying to play mind games…"

Rancis, Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Nougetsia, Citrusella, Snowanna and Candlehead would suddenly appear

Vanellope would point at the stairs leading down to the lab

"Round them all up…"

They'd nod and head down

Vanellope would look at Lucy and her minions

"I'm proud of you…while your father's team finishes up…let's go celebrate at the castle…"

Lucy would happily follow her mother

(In the hallway)

The group of adults would cautiously enter

They'd look down the lit hallway to see Norville standing at the halfway mark

They'd cautiously move forward

Norville would close his eyes

Things his family often told him would flash in his head

_Sr- "Viz your pover you could be a monster…but you chose to be a protector…zat's vot makes you a hero Norville…"_

_Christie- "I hate how you alvays vatch over me…but I don't know vere I'd be vizout you…"_

_Jr- "Vy should I be scared ven I know my brozer vill save me in ze nick of time?"_

Finally Torvald's final words would echo in his head

_I'm proud of you Norville…_

A tear would escape his eyes

"…Zis…is…for…you…"

Rancis would step over a white line in the concrete floor

Norville's eyes would spring open

The wind would blow violently

Both his eye sockets would have a yellow eye glowing furiously

At that moment the intruders

Knew it

Could see it

Hell they could even feel it

They were gonna have a bad time

**End Ch.1**

_I hope you enjoyed this first chapter_

_Chapter will be published soon_

_Stay tuned! _

_And as always I will see you in the next chapter!_


	2. Heroic Stand Part I

_Hello again_

_Here's the second chapter_

_Quick DISCLAMIERS _

_Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutter belong to Agent BM_

_Herschel and Ella Nougatson belong to Captain Alaska_

_Sebastian Buttercream and Kit Smoreline belong to Mangle 6_

_Copy Vanellope belongs to SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness_

_All other OCs mentioned belong to me!_

_No one owns anything else!_

_Now to reviews_

_**Agent BM**__: Glad to know the opening chapter lived up to your expectations_

_**Mangle6**__: Hopefully this chapter pleases you_

_**Tigress-is-Awesome**__: Glad to know you liked the opening chapter_

_Now_

_Vanellope and her minions believe their job is almost done_

_But what happens when they face an enemy with nothing to lose?_

**Ch.2 Heroic Stand Part I**

(Where we left off)

Vanellope would lead Lucy and the "perfected' children to a large room

They'd all sit and would watch a large screen

From there they could see Rancis and the other adults facing Norville from a camera in the hallway

Copy Vanellope would serve snacks and sodas

"Thank you Copy…" Lucy would state

"My pleasure princess…" Copy would response

(In the hallway)

Most of the adults would take a step back

The wind would blow heavily as Adorabeezle would see Rancis would have 1 foot over a white line

She'd pull him backward

The wind would stop

Norville's glowing eyes would disappear as 2 yellow dots would replace them

Jubileena would look around

"I see you like to show off…"

Norville would shrug

"Not any vorse zen Lucy…"

"Hey!" Ranics would shout

Norville would look at his clothes

Jr's blood covering most of his clothes

He'd turn his back to the group

Adorabeezle would clear her throat

"Norville…your guarding a doorway we need to go through…it's for the best if you move…"

Norville would keep his back to the group

"…Vy vould I do zat?"

"Because your going to be moved one way or the other…"

"…Is zat so?"

Rancis would take a step forward

"Last chance Norville…move…you have no idea what's going on and the implications of it…"

Norville would look over his shoulder at them

His eyes glowing white

The adults would take a step back

"Correction…I know everysing…so let's take a trip down memory lane…"

He'd point at the group

Suddenly

Nougetsia would have continuous flashbacks of her killing Marcy

Candlehead would have flashbacks of what she did to Crumbelina

Both would tear up as they'd clutch their heads and fall to their knees

"Stop!" They'd cry out

Norville would chuckle

"Seems you have a lot to regret…"

"ENOUGH!" Rancis would step over the white line

Norville would tilt his head

The yellow dots disappearing

His eye sockets would be empty

"I suggest you back away…or else your going to have a bad time…" He'd state

"No…" Rancis would respond

Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Citrusella and Snowanna would step over the line

Norville would shrug

"…you know vot's ze most dangerous kind of enemy?"

"W-w-what?" Candlehead would ask

The wind would begin to blow again as both his eyes would glow yellow

"…Ze one viz nosing to lose…"

Rancis would cross his arms

"Make it quick…" He'd look at the others

Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Citrusella and Snowanna would nod as they'd draw their knives

Norville would shrug. "Plus…ze past can hurt…"

All 4 would flinch feeling sharp pains in their backs

"And let's just say…karma alvays comes back to hurt…"

Rancis would take a few steps back

The pain increasing as Candlehead and Nougetsia would join the others

"Take him down!" Rancis would yell

All 6 would charge at him

(At the castle)

"He's done for…" Carl would state

"He's suicidal…" Sophie would add

"Either way the sooner he's gone the better…" Lucy would state

"Agreed…" Vanellope would state

(Back in the hallway)

Norville would take a deep breath as the distance between him and the adults would shrink

_15 feet_

His grin would widen

_10 feet_

Adorabeezle would lunge at him swinging her knife expecting to strike him in the chest

To her surprise Norville would teleport and disappear

The group would stop and look around

"…Overhere…"

They'd turn and look behind Rancis

And Norville would be standing right there

Norville would hit Rancis in the back with a club made of bones before teleporting

Suddenly Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Citrusella and Snowanna would be lifted off the ground

They'd be flung down the hall

Norville would suddenly appear and lift them above him

The 4 would then be clumped together as Gaster Blasters and sharpened bones would surround the 4

"Don't!" Nougetsia would shout

Norville would look at her. "Vy…"

"Just don't…please…we can end this peacefully…"

"…Tell zat to my family…" He'd clench his fist

All the Gaster blasters would fire as the bones would impale the four

He'd fling them back at Rancis

He'd look down at the 4

They'd all be heavily burned by the blasters

Each would have atleast 3 sharp bones impaling their chests and legs

Nougetsia would charge at Norville filled with anger

Each time she'd swing

Norville would teleport backward just enough that the blade would pass right infront of him

"Just die already!"

"…No…" He'd teleport away and she'd be surrounded by Gaster Blasters

Each for fire one at a time in quick succession

Nougetsia would keep just ahead of the blasts

The Gaster Blasters would disappear and Norville would appear once again

She'd charge towards him

He'd lift her and send her flying into each side of the hallway

He'd bring her closer to him

"That the best you got?" Nougetsia would ask weakly

Noville's left eye would glow furiously

"Not even close…"

He'd send slam her into the ceiling, floor and pillars lining the hallway

Candlehead would watch in amazement as Norville would continue his attack as white glowing cracks would appear around his eye sockets

After a few minutes Norville would end his attack and hold Nougetsia in the air

She'd weakly look up at him her head throbbing in pain

"…Vot…you expect mercy from me?"

She'd go to respond when he'd interrupt her

"…I give none…" 3 bones would sprout out of the ground and he'd slam her down onto them

He'd then send her flying down the hallway and into Rancis

Candlehead would stand a few feet away from Norville holding her knife tight

Norville's eye would stop glowing and 2 yellow pupils would rest in the middle of his empty eye sockets

He'd turn to her

"…Hello Candlehead…"

"…H-hi…sorry…but I find it alittle weird how you can speak…but your mouth never moves and remains in nearly a permanent smile kinda of state…"

Norville would shrug. "You get used to it…"

Candlehead would hold her knife tight

"I know I didn't say zis before, but...somevere in zere…I can see ze faint glimmer of a good person…someone…who…in a past time…vas like an auntie to me…Candlehead…don't you remember any of zat…"

Candlehead would have flashbacks

_Norville and her son Mercurio had been good friends_

_She frequently babysat for the Crisp family_

_She had been so close to the triplets that they had even started calling her auntie_

Candlehead would drop her knife and begin to cry

She'd fall to her knees. "I'm so sorry…"

Rancis would sit up and see the scene infront of him

Norville would let out a sigh

"I know vot's going zrough your head…but I'm here for you…auntie…"

He'd put a hand on Candlehead's shoulder

She'd hug him

After a second Norville would hug her back

Rancis would notice Norville's pupils disappear

Suddenly a large bone would spring from the ground and impale Candlehead

"…If you vere really my auntie…zen you von't come back…" Norville would send the corpse flying towards Rancis

He'd move out of the way and quickly realize all the others were dead

He'd tremble as Norville would close his eyes and the cracks around his eye sockets would slowly disappear

Rancis would turn around and look at Norville. "Your going to pay for this…"

"Ok…your highness…-he'd open his eyes revealing empty eye sockets-…let's fight…1 on 1…"

"Your family died by our hands…so will you…" Rancis would take a knife laying next to Adorabeezle's corpse

"Yet zeir souls pover me…" Norville would state as his left eye would appear glowing furiously

(Back at the castle)

Everyone would be in disbelief

Norville had not only beaten almost everyone who had attack them

He beat them easily

And even toyed with Candlehead

"How?" Sophie would ask

"Don't worry…Rancis has trained precisely for this moment…" Vanellope would state

(Back in the hallway)

Rancis would charge towards Norville

Norville would snap his fingers and 2 Gaster Blasters would appear by his side

They'd fire

Rancis would slide under the beams and send his knife flying towards Norville

Norville would be surprised by the move but would still teleport out of harm's way

Rancis would get back on his feet and pull out his revolver firing of all 6 shots loaded in the weapon

The sixth shot would hit Norville's right hand shattering it into pieces

He'd clutch it in pain trying to contain his screams

Rancis would grab his spine just under her enlarged skull and would pick him up

"…Strangling me von't vork…"

"I'm not trying to strangle you…however if I snap your spine in 2 your done…"

"…Vy vould I allow zat?" A bone would spring out of the ground hitting Rancis in the arm

He'd drop Norville who'd quickly teleport as several Gaster blasters would suddenly appear and blast Rancis

He'd fall to his knees

Burns covering him

Norville would lift him and send him flying into the group of dead racers

Rancis would weakly sit up as Norville would approach him

"We'll come back stronger…"

"Not if I have anysing to say about it…"

His eyes would glow white as he'd reach towards Rancis

To Rancis amazement and horror a heart would suddenly leave his body aswell as from the other bodies

They'd float in the palm of Norville's left hand

"…Zese represent your souls…if I destroyed zem…no matter vot Vanellope did…everyone would still have living bodies…but you'd pretty much be vegetables…you'd simply be a pile of flesh…"

"You wouldn't dare…"

Norville would look at him. "It's somesing extreme yes…but somesing I'm villing to do…and vy vouldn't I do it? You took everysing from me…"

Rancis would look at him terrified as the hearts would return back to the bodies

"But…I believe vot already transpired here has gotten my message across…"

Rancis would look at the dead racers beside him as a Gaster blaster 10 times the size of the normal ones would appear beside Norville

"Goodbye your highness…do not let me catch you here again…" Norville would state as he'd fire his weapon

Rancis would screech for a brief moment

The Gaster blaster would disappear

And everyone watching from the castle would watch in horror as all that was left of Rancis and the others were their hats and piles of dust and ash

Norville would grab his right wrist

Both his eyes would glow

And after a few moments his right hand would reappear

"Zat hurt…"

He'd walk away from the remains

At the castle everyone would be horrified and in disbelief

Vanellope would be dead silent

Lucy would gather her things enraged

"No one and I mean no one does that to my father!"

Vanellope would pull her tablet out and get to work on regenerating everyone as Lucy would walk towards Lodhi's chalet

The 'perfected' children would follow her

"Let us help you Lucy…"

"That won't be necessary…I plan on killing him…by myself…"

She'd enter the chalet and walk down the stairs

"Wait for me here…"

The children would remain at the top of the stairs

Norville would close his eyes as Lucy would approach the entrance

"…This one is for you…Jr…"

**End Ch.2**

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter_

_So Norville proved to be a powerful and dangerous opponent _

_Will Lucy beat this menace?_

_Or will Norville get the revenge he desires?_

_Stay tuned to find out_


	3. Heroic Stand Part II

_Here's the next chapter _

_Hope you all have enjoyed it so far_

_First off reviews_

_Agent BM: I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations _

_Mangle6: Glad to know you liked that beatdown in the last chapter_

_Quick DISCLAMIERS _

_Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutter belong to Agent BM_

_Herschel and Ella Nougatson belong to Captain Alaska_

_Sebastian Buttercream and Kit Smoreline belong to Mangle 6_

_Copy Vanellope belongs to SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness_

_All other OCs mentioned belong to me!_

_No one owns anything else!_

_Now_

_Lucy is going to fight Norville 1 on 1_

_Will Lucy get revenge for what Norville did to the others_

_Or will Norville get his desired revenge?_

_Only one will walk away victorious_

_Time to find out who_

**Ch.3 Heroic Stand Part II**

(Where we left off)

The 'perfected' children would stand at the top of the stairway watching Lucy slowly approach the doorway leading to Norville's hallway

"She won't last long…if he could toss the adults like rag dolls…she doesn't stand a chance…" Vick would state

"She's the princess and as never been defeated in battle…there are several cameras in the hallway…just so all the Candy Citizens can watch Lucy end Norville and know to get in line since no one will be able to stop her and Vanellope's rule…" Linke would respond

"If you say so…" Vick would cross his arms

(At the castle)

Vanellope would press a button on her tablet and the adults would respawn infront of her

"W-w-w-we're sorry your highness…" Adorabeezle would nervously respond

Vanellope would raise her hand silencing her

"Since you seem to like failure…a night in the Fungeon should teach you all a lesson…"

Oreo Guards would come in and drag them all away except for Rancis

"I-I-I'm sorry Nelly…there was just nothing I could do against him…he either tanked every hit…or simply teleported away…"

"I don't want to hear it Flugs…take a tour of the town to see if Norville's little victory inspired some Citizens to fight back…"

Rancis would silently nod and leave as Vanellope would snap her Candy Wand

"That's the second snapped Wand today your majesty…" Copy Vanellope would state as a new Wand would sprout from her back and she'd hand it to Vanellope

"I know…I don't tolerate failure…and seeing how Norville of all people…-she'd snap the new wand-…the son of my 2 most hated foes…creamed all the adults sent to get rid of him…it makes my blood boil…"

Copy would sigh and hand Vanellope a new wand

"Please stop taking your anger out on Wands…I'm running out of them and need to build more…"

Vanellope would take a few deep breathes and calm down. "Sorry…just annoyed that there's always something stopping trying to stop me…"

Kevin would enter

"Hello sweetie…can I help you with anything?" Vanellope would ask

"No…I'm fine…" He'd sit on a chair and cross his arms

"Something wrong?"

"Lucy killed Jr! He was about to join us! I convinced him to! He was about to take my hand and Lucy killed him!"

Vanellope would rub his back. "He may not be gone for long…"

"Yes he will! He's dead!"

"You'll see…" Vanellope would state as she'd open her tablet

Kevin would look at the large screen showing Norville's entire hallway from different position and angles

"What's all this?" Kevin would ask

"Oh Lucy is broadcasting her entire fight with Norville live…she said when she kills him by herself no citizen will try revolting since she took on the supposedly strongest character…"

"Ok…" Kevin would respond

(Far away)

Gloyd would lead the survivors through his tunnels

He'd reach a button and grin

"We made it…"

"Where are we?" Herschel would ask

Gloyd would press the button and the floor below them would be lowered and they'd be at the exit of the game

Annie would look down the bridge. "We should go…before we're noticed…"

Gloyd would begin to lead everyone out of the game as Sticky would stop

"What about Norville? We can't leave him here…"

"He had no intentions of leaving the game…" Akio would reply coldly

"So we're just adandoning him?" Minty would ask

"This is why I didn't say anything…he had every intention of getting his family back…or taking Vanellope's family with him to the grave…if you go back…you'll just get clipped in the crossfire…"

Gloyd would look at Sticky. "Besides…we need get out…warn the arcade…if we go down…Ralph's game will be in Jeopardy…and so will all other game that Vanellope might see as a potential threat…"

"Fine…let's go…" Sticky would state

Gloyd would lead everyone out of the game

(Back in Norville's hallway)

Norville would sense the survivors leaving the game and would close his eyes

"Mission accomplished…mozer…" A tear would fall down his skeletal face as he'd have a few flashbacks of his mother Torvald

He'd hear the door open and would open his eyes

And see _her_

The yellow dots in his eyes disappearing instantly

Lucy would enter the hallway

the hallway she knew Norville awaited her in

the same hallway that had granted him his powers at the cost of his flesh

the hallway he guarded furiously

She knew the importance of the doorway at the other end

for the rest of those her mother wanted disposed of laid behind that doorway

she'd slowly take a few steps

wind would blow through the hallway

she'd finally look up from her feet

and there he was

"...Lucy..."

"...Norville…"

Neither said a word

They'd stare at each other

Lucy would finally take her saber out of her purse

"...Come for a fight..."

"I came here to get those behind that door way...surrender now and I might spare you..."

"...why didn't you spare my brozer?"

"He was going to kill me...besides he's not important in my mother's plans for the furture"

"...He vas important to me..."

Norville's eyes would glow yellow

Lucy would ignite her saber and charge

both knew one thing

one of them wasn't leaving alive

Lucy would grip her lightsaber tight

Knowing Norville had decimated the adults before

She'd glitch several times to not let Norville predict where she'd attack from

Norville's smile would only grow wider

"Vot? Afraid to attack?" He'd ask

"No!" Lucy would shout as she'd glitch behind him and swing her lightsaber aiming for his neck

To her surprise Norville would teleport away appearing a few feet behind her

"Vont to try zat again?"

Lucy would swing her saber at him furiously

Yet Norville would teleport a foot or 2 away

His eyes would glow white and she'd have short flashbacks of her killing Jr and throwing Christie down the pit

Lucy would rub her head as Norville would chuckle

"Seems you are regretful…and as you know…sins have a vay of hurting…"

Lucy would flinch feeling sharp pain in her back

Norville would chuckle. "I don't even have to land a hit to hurt you…"

"Stop it!" Lucy would shout and swing her lightsaber at him

Norville would grab her wrist with his right hand and would squeeze her wrist causing her to drop her lightsaber

Lucy would look at Norville wide eyed

Norville's eyes would glow yellow in rage

"…My turn…"

He'd send her flying down the hallway

She'd hit the wall above the doorway

He'd pull her back towards him

Bones would fly at her hitting her arms and legs repeatedly

As several Gaster blasters would blast her aswell

Norville would hold her infront of him for a second

"You don't stand a chance against me…" He'd slam her into the pillars lining the sides of the hallway several times before sending her flying back towards the door

Lucy would slowly get up force pulling her lightsaber back to her hand

She'd look at Norville angered

Norville would chuckle. "I know zere are several cameras recording zis vole battle…and it's being broadcasted live…you were certain victory vas yours…"

Lucy would grip her lightsaber tight

"Death is inevitable…you can't last forever…death is your fate…and that should frighten you…since I will be your death!"

"…Death doesn't frighten someone who velcomes it…" Norville would respond

Lucy would be surprised by the comment

As would be Vanellope and Kevin who'd be watching the whole thing

Norville's smile would suddenly turn sinister

Lucy would take a step back alittle frighten

"Vot? Is ze fearless unbeatable Princess Lucy nervous?" Norville would ask

Lucy would muster up the courage and charge at Norville

His sinister smile would only grow as he'd teleport behind her and grab her arm

"What the-" Lucy would start as Norville would slam her into the ground infront of hit

He'd kick her lightsaber away as she'd quickly get to her feet

Norville would then start throwing a few punches and kicks

Lucy would block most but Norville would deliver a hard punch to the jaw causing her to stumble backward

Lucy would see a faint ghost like Jr behind Norville

She'd try backing away as Norville would continue hitting her

She'd eventually fall to the ground and Norville would lift her and slam her into the wall several times

He'd eventually stop his assault and hold Lucy infront of him

She'd weakly look at him

The yellow dots would reappear in his eye sockets

"Vot made you zink I vould just roll over and die ven you came?"

"Because your weak…your father's invention made you weak…ugly…weird…vile…and most importantly…nothing but a pile of bones…"

Suddenly a red heart would leave her chest and go to Norville's right palm

"That might have been a mistake saying all that…and what's that in your hand?" Lucy would ask nervously

"It vas a mistake…and zis is your soul…if I destroy it…your body vill remain in perfect condition…your mind vould become a vegetable…"

Kevin would watch in horror as Lucy would panic

"You can't kill me! I'm the princess! Without me this game would be nothing!"

"ze game vas perfectly fine before your mozer's tyranny…"

"I'll do anything! Give anything! Just don't destroy my soul!"

"Vot I vont…you cannot give…"

Lucy would be petrified and would wet herself

Norville would burst into laughter

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Lucy would shout

Norville would look at her than at one of the cameras

"You just vetted yourself…on live tv!" He'd laugh and wheeze

Lucy would lower her head shamefully

Eventually Norville would stop laughing and would look at Lucy one final time

"Zanks for ze laugh…"

The heart would begin to crack up in the palm of his right hand

"P-please…n-no…" Lucy would plead

"Don't vont to hear it…" Norville would crush the heart in his hand

"NOOOO!" Kevin would shout as Lucy would suddenly go completely limp

Norville would throw her at the door and would take a few deep breaths

"zat vas for you…Jr…and you…Chrisite…"

Kevin would rush towards the chalet as Carl would rush in

Norville wouldn't even turn around as a large Gaster Blaster would appear beside him and fire

Carl would block the blast with his shield as the other 'perfected' children would rush in and grab Lucy's body and drag it up the stairs

Carl would slowly back towards the doorway

"AND DON'T COME BACK!" Norville would shout as he'd fire one last Gaster Blaster that would send Carl flying out the doorway

The 'perfected' children would drag Lucy out of the Chalet to an awaiting Kevin

He'd look at her

Her eyes would be lazy drifting in different directions and she'd drool constanly

"Common…let's bring her back to the castle…" Kevin would state

Carl would leave the Chalet his shield and most of his uniform covered in burn and blast marks

"Sorry Kevin…I rushed in…but I was too late…"

"It's…fine…you will have future opportunities to make it up…"

The children would follow him back to the castle carrying Lucy with them

They'd sit her on a specially made chair

Kevin would keep a towel under her mouth to catch the drool

Olivia would approach him

"Prince Kevin…you might want to take a look at this…"

She'd hand Kevin a tablet

He'd see the citizens had turned Lucy's defeat into a meme, and had made several jokes and gifs out of it

He'd be furious and would suddenly see Norville posting several videos showing Lucy wetting herself from different angles

"He sent up a forcefield around the chalet…we can't harm him in anyway…and the chalet runs on it's own generator…so we cannot cut power to his home…"

"…Don't worry…I'll take care of this…"

Kevin would take a few Oreo Guards and head into town

He'd look at the guards

"Round up the lollipop citizens in that home over there…they're the worst of the citizens making fun of Lucy…"

The Oreo Guards would nod and storm into the home

Kevin would look over at a tree and would see Norville standing on a large branch leaning against the tree

"Norville…take this as a message…stop making fun of my sister…"

The Oreo Guards would line the Lollipop citizens against a wall

Kevin would take out his blaster and would kill everyone last one without hesitation

He'd look at the terrified citizens staring at him

"This goes to all of you! ANY AND I MEAN ANYTHING BAD, MEAN OR INSULTING ABOUT MY SISTER WILL RESULT IN SUMMARILY EXECUTION!"

Most of the citizens would rush into their homes terrified

Kevin would shoot and kill the ones that would look at him defiantly

Kevin would look at Norville

"And you my friend…I will enjoy watching you die…"

The yellow dots in Norville's eyes would disappear

"You know vere to find me Kevin…like your sister…I'll be vaiting for you…" He'd teleport away

Kevin would return to the castle

All the 'perfected' children would be looking at their phones laughing at the jokes they saw

"Ahem…" Kevin would make his presence known

The children would put their phones away nervously

"Since you all like laughing at my sister…you can take care of her…my wiping her drool away…keeping her body fed and hydrated…and most importantly…rubbing her feet…I need a break and if I see or hear any of you slacking…or laughing at my sister again…I will personally end you…am I clear?"

The children would nod nervously

"THEN GET TO WORK!" Kevin would shout

The children would quietly comply and get to work

Kevin would head to his room but would see Vanellope waiting at the door surpised

"What's wrong mother?"

"I've never seen you with such a commanding tone…I'm impressed Kevin…"

"They were laughing at my sister…even though I'm furious with her…I still love her…besides…a message needed to be sent…a message I was happy to deliver…"

Vanellope would smile. "For that…you've earned a reward…"

"What kind of reward?" Kevin would ask

"Open your door and find out…" Vanellope would respond

Kevin would open the door and see Jr on his bed playing with legos

Jr would look over at Kevin

Kevin would hold in his screams

"If you're the real Jr answer these questions…1 toy did I give to you when we first met? What did you give me? And whats the most embarrassing thing that happened to me at school?"

"An Optimus Prime robot…a collectible Captain Rex LEGO minifigure…and your shorts ripped and everyone saw you were wearing pink underwear with white polka dots…" Jr would reply

"Y-your real!"

Kevin would run over and hug his best friend

Jr would return the hug as Vanellope would head to her throne room

(In GCS)

The survivors would stumble out of the entrance

Ralph would run over to them

"You guys alright?"

Akio would look at him

"Everything's gone to shit Ralph…every bloody fucking thing…" Akio would respond

"Wait…she's still evil?!"

"Evacuate your game…now!" Sebastian and Kit would shout in unison

**End Chapter 3**

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter_

_And I hope you stay tuned for the next one!_


	4. A Hero's Fall

_Hello again_

_I know it's been awhile since I last updated this story_

_Sorry for the wait _

_Hopefully this chapter makes up for it_

_First off reviews_

_Agent BM: Lucy's overconfidence led to her failure, as for Kevin like Vanellope said, he had earned his reward_

_Mangle6: Glad you liked the last chapter, and Norville's powers are strong however his body can't handle it for long, so he has to end battles quickly for his own good_

_Quick DISCLAMIERS _

_Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutter belong to Agent BM_

_Herschel and Ella Nougatson belong to Captain Alaska_

_Sebastian Buttercream and Kit Smoreline belong to Mangle 6_

_Copy Vanellope belongs to SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness_

_All other OCs mentioned belong to me!_

_No one owns anything else!_

_Now with that out of the way_

_Vanellope's patience wears thin_

_However she plans on one last attack against Norville_

_Will it succeed?_

_And how will she react when she finds out those she seeks are long gone?_

_Time to find out_

**Ch.4 A Hero's Fall**

(Where we left off)

Kevin would let go of Jr and look at the Legos on his bed

"How long have you been here?"

"A few hours…I voke up on your bed…Vanellope told me to stay in ze room…I saw some Legos near your closet and started to play…zen you showed up…"

Kevin would look at him confused

"You don't remember what happened to you?"

"No…I remember going to bed…zen vaking up here…"

"Ok…"

"Is zere somesing I should know?" Jr would ask

"No there isn't." Kevin would respond

"Ok…"

Kevin would take out some transformers

"Common let's play…"

"Great!" Jr would respond

(Meanwhile)

Vanellope would sit on her throne

Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Nougetsia, Citrusella, Snowanna and Candlehead would be brought before her

"I hope you spent your time in the Fungeon wisely…"

"We did your highness…" They'd respond in unison

All they would see would be Vanellope's hands

"Then I expect more from all of you…"

"What are your orders?" Adorabeezle would ask

"We will be going to Norville's hallway…one last time…" Vanellope would respond

"We?" Candlehead would ask

"Yes…you all…the 'perfected' children…and myself…since I want to ensure Norville is defeated this time around…"

"When do we leave your highness?" Snowanna would ask

"In a while…prepare…" Vanellope would respond

All the minions would bow and leave the throne room

(Further away)

The 'perfected' children would continue their 'punishment' of rubbing Lucy's feet and wiping her drool

Vick would wipe Lucy's mouth

"Her mouth's a waterfall…I bet if we put a bucket under her mouth it'd be full in a minute…"

Sophie and Olivia would glare at him

"Atleast you're not stuck rubbing her feet!" They'd state in unison

Vick would roll his eyes

(Sometime later)

All the kids were still being forced to take care of Lucy, and none of them were enjoying it.

"This sucks" said Linke

"You're telling me, Lucys so obsessed with being pretty but why do her feet have to smell so bad?" Carl would ask

Kevin entered the bedroom not long after, and all the children looked at him.

"Leave us, take a break. I want a word with my sister" said Kevin

All the kids quickly exited the bedroom as Kevin walked up to Lucy. She just sat there, her eyes lazily moving around.

"Comfortable, Lucy? You don't deserve to be comfortable. I'm not happy with you sis. You may be the prettiest in the game, but you're definitely not the strongest"

Lucy gave a pathetic weak smile at that comment.

"Oh, so you think that's funny huh? You don't have a single thought in your head whatsoever. Oh, sweet little Lucy, you had everything you ever wanted, and now you let Norville do this to you. But what are you to do? You're not as strong as him, and you're clearly too stupid now to think for yourself, PATHETIC!"

Kevin grabbed Lucy by her ponytail and threw her on the ground and kicked her in the stomach.

"It's one thing to kill my best friend and not even care. It's another to embarrass the entire family with your weak bladder. Peeing yourself in front of Norville, how weak. You're so smart but you lack the strength to fight. You call yourself a future queen, you'd be nothing without me"

Kevin then knelt down and yanked Lucys necklace off of her.

"I gave you the inspiration to be bulletproof with this and you've done nothing to improve your skills. I blamed myself for what Palpatine did to you for so long, while you tried to make the best of your powers. You have the weakest powers in the game, and that's a known fact. Forgive me for my words sis, but I know you're not gonna remember any of what I just said"

Kevin then went to Lucys purse and pulled her lightsaber out of it. Out of anger, he sliced the bag in half

"Your bag of tricks has failed you with Norville, your inventions suck" Kevin angrily told her

He placed the lightsaber under her chin.

"I should just kill you now, end your suffering. I'd make a better ruler than you'd ever be. Letting you live was Norvilles big mistake" said Kevin

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, he knew who it was without looking. It was Jr.

"I told you to wait in my bedroom, we'll play LEGO Star Wars 3 after I talk to Lucy" said Kevin

"I know you're mad at Lucy, but zis von't fix anyzing" said Jr

"Lodhi, you don't understand. She killed you, embarrassed my family, all she does is brag and doesn't get results. I never asked for this life Lodhi, I do what I must to live" said Kevin

He tossed aside the lightsaber and stood up, but not before kicking Lucy in the face.

"I won't kill you sis, because I still love and care about you, but that doesn't change your mistakes" said Kevin angrily

"Don't be so hard on her" Jr begged

"She won't remember any of this" said Kevin

"I can bring her soul back Kevin…" Jr would state

"Can you really?" Kevin would ask surprised

"I can try…"

The 'perfected' children would walk back into the room as Jr would stand infront of Lucy

"Work your magic Jr…" Kevin would state

Jr would go into his skeletal form as he'd wave his right hand around

Kevin would grow nervous as almost immediately glowing cracks would cover Jr

Olivia's visor would suddenly cover her eyes and she'd scan Jr

"Seems whatever he's doing is taking a lot of strength and power…much more than his body can handle…" She'd state

Kevin would put a hand on Jr's shoulder

"You got this Jr…keep going…"

More cracks would appear on Jr's body as everyone in the room would see a red heart form infront of Jr and would slowly go into Lucy's body

Jr would return to his normal child form and would begin to fall

Kevin would quickly catch him

Everyone would turn to Lucy who'd slowly open her eyes

"W-what happened?" She'd ask

"You lost your soul...and thanks to Jr here…you got it back…"

Lucy would look at Jr who'd be exhausted

"Thank you Jr…perhaps I misjudged you…"

"My pleasure…." Jr would respond

A bell would suddenly ring

"Hey we all got to go…attack is starting soon…" Carl would state

Kevin would carry Jr away as Lucy would glare at the others

"YOU HEARD THE BELL MOVE!" She'd shout

The 'perfected' children would rush out of the room

"Whoopie she's back…" Vick would mutter

Everyone would gather in the courtyard

Vanellope would look at Lucy

"Good to see your back Lucy…" She'd state

"Happy to be back mother…."

Vanellope would look around

"Where's Kevin?" She'd ask

Kevin would suddenly glitch in beside her

"Here…I was just helping Jr get into my bed…it took everything he had and then some to get Lucy back…"

"I see…but no matter…-she'd turn to Copy Vanellope-…Copy…time to teleport…"

"Yes your highness…"

Copy would press a button on her metal wrist and everyone would be teleported into the hallway

The hallway would be filled with thick fog

Everyone would walk slowly towards where they believed the door was

Lucy would look over at a nearby pillar to her right

To her amazement she'd see a faint ghost like Torvald walked passed it

She'd pull on Kevin's sleeve

"Did you see that?"

"No…what are you talking about Lucy?"

Suddenly ghostly aspirations of Phipps, Marcy, Taffyta, Swizzle and Crumbelina would walk beside the large group

All heading in the same direction

Straight forward

Lucy would look down and would see that everyone minus Vanellope would be over the faint white line

She'd gulp as the wind would blow gently through the hallway

Everyone would look around nervously

They could feel Norville's presence in the hallway

However he wasn't visible

Something would catch Vanellope's attention and she'd turn around her back to the group

Suddenly and without warning

Everyone would be sent flying into the wall above the entrance

Each would get pinned there by a bone either through the leg or arm

Vanellope would know right away no one would be helping her

"…Fine…I'll do it myself…" She'd mutter as she'd slowly turn around

About 50 feet infront of her Norville would stand there

A large smile on his face

His yellow dots still present

Vanellope would tilt her head to one side slightly confused

"Hello Queen Vanellope…I vas vondering ven you vould show…" He'd state as he'd close his eyes

"Hello Norville…I guess this was probably inevitable…" Vanellope would toss her sword to the side and pull out a knife with a strange purple blade

Norville would open his eyes

The little dots gone leaving empty sockets

"Zen zis only ends one vay…" He'd state

Vanellope would look at her knife than back at Norville

Wind would blow through the hallway

Both of Norville's eyes would glow furiously

His smile would turn to a frown

His eyes would narrow

"And it ends now…"

To Vanellope's surprise a faint ghost like Torvald would have her arms wrapped around Norville

Everyone would watch as Vanellope would flinch slightly

"…I see you have no guilt…and the pain…is doing nothing…" Norville would state

Vanellope would grin. "I've been beaten to the point I'm numb to pain young one…all your doing is fueling me…"

With that she'd charge towards him

Norville would lift his left arm and 3 rows of bones would sprout out of the ground towards Vanellope

Vanellope would jump up over each row

Norville would flick his wrist

Vanellope would find herself surrounded by Gaster Blasters

With some effort she'd dodge all the fire

A small crack would appear around Norville's left eye

Kevin would watch the fight slightly confused

"What's wrong Kevin?" Linder would ask

"My mother isn't even trying to attack…she's either sizing him up…or trying to tire him out…it's not smart…Norville's going to land a hit…and when he does he'll make it hurt…"

More cracks would appear on Norville's body as his Gaster Blaster and bone attacks would become more intense and ferocious

Yet Vanellope would continue to dodge every attack

Worse

She was closing the distance between them

With every jump

Every side step

Every glitch

She was slowly getting closer

And Norville knew it

"Your strong Norville…however…I keep creeping closer…step by step…" Vanellope would state in her eerily sweet voice

Suddenly Norville's attacks would stop

Everyone would look at him confused

Vanellope would quickly lunge at him

He'd teleport back a few feet

Suddenly the wind would blow violently

Cracks would appear all over his body

Several gargantuan Gaster Blasters would appear beside him

Hundreds of sharp bones would float around him

He'd scream in agony as the power would put him in extreme pain as the power would take a severe toll on his body

Vanellope would kneel down in a stance an Olympic sprinter would take before racing down the track

"What is she doing?" Lucy would ask

Vanellope would grin as Norville would point to her

"DIE!" He'd almost shriek at her as all the Gaster Blaster and bones would fly and hit her all at once leaving nothing but a thick could of smoke

Norville would weakly stand breathing heavily

Suddenly

Vanellope would lunge out of the smoke

Badly burnt

But very much alive

The knife's purple blade slashing across his chest

Leaving a large

Bloody

Gash

Norville would fall to the ground gasping as a hand would cover his wound

The bones holding everyone else in place would disappear

"What's with that knife?" Lucy would ask

Vanellope would wipe the blood from the knife then look a Norville

"On the day of the accident that gave you your powers…I noticed crystals all over the place…your father conducted tests…and his results showed that these crystals canceled out your powers…along with the rest of the powered children…and seeing the damage you could cause and damage you could take…I knew I'd need a weapon that could put you out with one shot…"

Norville would sit against a pillar

And would begin to chuckle a large smile on his face

Blood leaking from his mouth

Everyone would cautiously back away from him

Norville would look at the blood on his sweater

A mix of the dried blood from cradling Jr mixed with the blood from his wound

He'd close his eyes

His smile turning into a frown

His chuckling becoming sobs

And tears would fall down his face

Kevin would see all the 'perfected' children look away

And see Candlehead putting the candle out on her hat

"Weaklings…." He'd mutter to himself

Lucy would walk over to Vanellope as the rest of the adults would start prying the door open

"Good job mother we finally got rid of the bane that was Norville Crisp Batterbutter…" She'd state with a smile of pure joy

Vanellope's expression would be the exact opposite

"What's wrong mother?" Lucy would ask

Vanellope would silently sheath her knife and sigh

"Never harm a child…this was a regrettable outcome…-she'd look at Lucy dead in the eyes-…children are always redeemable Lucy…even the ones in our world…even Norville could've been redeemable…it's the adults who are not…"

Norville's sobs would weakly fade away as his skeletal body would become limp against the pillar

"I wonder what caused him to bleed even though he was a skeleton…" Lucy would ponder

"Don't ponder on things like this Lucy…sometimes video game logic trumps even the most basic of things…"

"Ok…and Kevin stole my necklace…"

"A punishment for your failure…you'll get it back in time…" Kevin would state

"I agree with Kevin…" Vanellope would state

"Aw common!" Lucy would shout

Suddenly they'd hear Rancis shout out

"Doors open!"

They'd look down the hallway to see the door Norville had guarded so viciously had now been opened

Vanellope would walk through the doorway and grab a torch hanging from the wall

"Follow me…we have some fugitives to round up…" She'd state as she'd walk down the path

Everyone would nod and follow her

They'd walk for a while both amazed and impressed with the amount of work Gloyd went into making these tunnels

"Where do these tunnels even lead to?" Adorabeezle would ask walking beside Vanellope

"My best guess is near a hideout Gloyd made…" Vanellope would responses

Those thoughts would be quickly thrown out the window when they'd get to the exit of the tunnel

Which would be at the exit of the game

Meaning those Vanellope had been after

Those Norville died protecting

Weren't even in the game

Meaning the whole Norville fight was a pitiful waste of time

Vanellope's fist would clench

Her eyes would twitch

Everyone would back away from her in terror

Kevin would give Lucy her necklace back

"I think this is the last luxury we'll have in a while…"

Lucy would nervously nod as Copy Vanellope would even be backing away from Vanellope

Her self-preservation programming telling her to get as far from Vanellope as possible

Vanellope would let the torch she was holding fall to the ground

Everyone would look at her terrified

"Children…my throne room…15 minutes…adults 20…do not keep me waiting…" She'd state in a dark almost demonic voice as she crush the torch with her foot and glitch away

Copy Vanellope would teleport away

Even though she still feared destruction

Everyone would gulp and would begin the walk back down the tunnels

Knowing full well they had fail

Knowing full well Vanellope was angry

Knowing full well she wasn't going to show mercy in her punishments

Not even her own children

And even they knew it

"Kevin I'm rather worried about what mother might be planning on doing…"

"Don't worry Lucy…she wouldn't dare harm her legacies…atleast I hope…"

(Back in the hallway)

Norville would suddenly wake

Extremely weak

In pain

In absolute confusion

But alive

He'd weakly look around

"How am I?"

Torvald's aspiration would suddenly appear before him

"It is not your time Norville…you need to keep going…"

"I can't…the pain is unbearable…I have no energy left…no power…"

"Let me handle that…"

The aspiration would hug him

"I miss you mozer…"

"Don't worry son…we'll see eachother soon…"

With that she take the form of a heart and would enter Norville's body

His wound would suddenly glow yellow

His eye sockets would become yellow

"Run Norville…there is no point in staying in your hallway…hide and rest…you will know when the time is right…"

"Ok…votever you say mozer…"

With that Norville would weakly stand up and teleport away

(Back in GCS)

Ralph would be in panic as he'd try to collect his thoughts

"I thought Torvald's plan worked and erased every trace of the virus from Vanellope's code!"

"The whole virus plan was a ruse…everything that's happened since that day has been nothing but a ruse…she never changed…she plotted all this time…now the world's hers now…and besides those that are on her side…we're all that's left…" Akio would coldly respond

"Ralph I wish we were joking but you need to get everyone out of your game now!" Annie would shout at the Ralph who'd tower over her

Ralph would take a phone out of his pocket and would quickly dial Felix's number

"Hey Ralph what up my brother?" Felix would respond

"Is everyone with you right now?" Ralph would ask

"Everyone except Calhoun…she went back to her game apparently there was a new update to the game…why?"

"Felix I know this won't make sense but I don't have the time to explain…you need to get everyone out of there now!"

"What why?"

"Because…"

Before Ralph could say another word the entrance to the Wreck-it Ralph game would begin to close

"Felix!"

"Ralph what's going on?! The game is crumbling as if it was being deleted!"

"FELIX GET OUT NOW!"

"I can't the trains gone…whoa…ground…breaking up….AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The line would suddenly go dead

No buzz

No beep

No sign that Felix had just hung up

Silence as if

The phone was just floating in an abyss

An empty void

No character or anyone to interact with it

"FELIX?! FELIX!" Ralph would shout in a state of rage mixed with sadness

He'd run over to the closed exit of his game

He'd smash his fists against the walls blocking where there'd normally be a path leading to a train to enter the game

"LET ME IN!" He'd shout smashing the wall in blinded anger

Around the arcade characters would watch on in horror

Litwak hadn't unplugged the game

Hell he wasn't even in the arcade

Yet

Wreck-it Ralph seemed to have been deleted

Calhoun would be in her game

She'd notice that Wreck-it Ralph screen was all black

She'd instantly be worried knowing that's not normal

Suddenly a trooper would run in the room and tell her what he just saw

(not even 5 minutes later)

Ralph would still be pounding the wall when suddenly someone would suddenly pinch his heck and bring him to his knees

He'd look to see it was Calhoun

But instead of having her usual stern expression

She had a look of extreme concern and fear

"Where's Felix…where are the others Wreck-it?!"

Ralph would finally calm

But instead of words

Only tears would fall down his face as he'd break down

Calhoun would look at the group of Sugar Rush racers

"Don't tell me _she _did this…"

Herschel would look at her dead in the eyes

"I'm sorry…but no one made it out of the game in time…Ralph called Felix right as it happened…and…well…he heard every last moment…"

Calhoun would rub her forehead

Everyone for the first time seeing not a stern commanding officer

But someone on the verge of a meltdown

Annie would walk up to Calhoun

She'd silently hug her

Calhoun would wrap her arms around the racers and finally

Break

Every game character watching would leave

GCS would quickly become a deserted quiet place

The only sounds would be the breakdowns of 2 characters

1 who lost a brother, family and entire game

The other who lost her husband, the only bright shining light in her world

The group of surviving racers and children would head to a game Candlehead and Gloyd had hid in long ago

Only Annie remained with the 2 grieving characters

Not because the others didn't care

Just

Annie knew she was the only one they wanted there

**End Ch.4**

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter_

_It took way longer than it should have to make_

_I'm hoping it doesn't take this long again_

_Anyway reviews and feedback are always appreciated _

_And I will see you all in the next chapter_


End file.
